


Water's edge

by asonheavenasonearth



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Prince Sidon, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Short One Shot, Sign Language, Smut, Top Link (Legend of Zelda), Voyeurism, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asonheavenasonearth/pseuds/asonheavenasonearth
Summary: Link tries to take a relaxing soak, but realizes he's not alone.





	Water's edge

**Author's Note:**

> Look it's 4 am I just had a mental breakdown and don't know how to write smut. I took some artistic liberties with the landscape but hey who's gonna check the accuracy of a smut fic. Enjoy!

The clean and pure waters of the Zora kingdom always captivated Link's heart. It was the perfect place to take a soak, what with the beautiful waterfalls and serene atmosphere. Plus, the Zora didn't often bother him since he would go for his soaks at the bottom of the waterfalls.

It was a hot day in Hyrule, and Link found himself needing to kill time. He wiped sweat off his brow with one hand, holding onto the saddle of his horse with the other. With the same hand, he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair, pulling out a few small twigs. Perhaps today would be a good day to visit the Zora kingdom, to relax in the soothing waters. He looked in the direction of the kingdom, and snapped the reins to make his horse pick up speed.

Sidon was restless. Since Link had freed the Divine beast Vah Ruta, everything had been perfect and peaceful to the point of monotony. Sometimes Link would visit if he wasn't busy, and it always lifted Sidon's spirits. Some days, Sidon would stand and wait, pacing back and forth hoping for a visit from the Hylian. Link always had amazing stories to tell, always carried cool things from across the land. Sidon rarely, if ever, left the Zora domain. The prince had been pining for Link ever since they first met. Everything about Link was perfection to him.

He walked slowly to the mouth of the bridge that looked out onto the path through the mountains. Maybe today, he thought, maybe today Link will visit. He thought he heard something from the other end of the bridge, and he fixed his eyes on the trail. Yes, he definitely heard something. The familiar sound of a horse trotting up the trail, until he saw a head of golden blond hair. Link was here.

Sidon grinned his toothy smile, his sharp white teeth shone in the sun. He began running across the bridge, but noticed that instead of also crossing the bridge, Link had dismounted his horse and was going straight down to the lake below. He slowed, watching over the side as the champion of Hyrule got closer and closer to the bridge. He was starting to loose sight of Link, but curiosity had piqued his interest. He crossed the bridge, passing Link's steed who was happily grazing along the side of the trail. The Zora prince watched him slip around a boulder, and he followed.

Link stripped, his clothes were stained with just about everything imaginable from blood and sweat to grass and dirt. He waded up to his waist into the water, soaking and wringing out his clothes. He sighed contentedly, looking around at all the waterfalls that seemed to fall from the sky. He remembered Sidon. He couldn't wait to tell him about his most recent endeavours, and show him goods from the far corners of Hyrule. He waded back to the shore, laying his wet clothes out to dry on a rock. The sunlight felt good on his skin as he walked back into the water, deeper this time. When the water was almost to his chest, he took the band in his hair off and put it around his wrist. He held his breath and dipped beneath the water's surface. He surfaced, and shook his wet hair out, combing through it with his fingers. He pulled out a couple small twigs, small leaves, and did his best to get all the knots out. He hummed softly to himself, it felt as if all his worries were melting away.

Sidon walked around the shore to where he saw Link disappear to. He wanted to know what the Hylian was up to, probably something important he figured. He started to round the boulder, but stopped when he saw Link's wet clothes layed out in the sun. He stared at them, and heard movement in the water. He looked up to see Link, his back to the Zora Prince. Sidon put two and two together, and quickly hid behind the boulder. 

"Oh, goodness." He whispered to himself.

Curiosity got the better of him. Sidon stood on his toes to peek over the boulder. He saw Link, rinsing his hair out and enjoying the waters of his kingdom. Sidon found his eyes wandering down, taking in Link's form. He was so well built, with beautiful sun kissed skin and hair that shone magnificently in the sun. The prince felt a flush creep up his neck as he watched, warmth gathering in his cheeks. The water made it hard to see anything below Link's chest, but Sidon had a vivid imagination. He ducked back down when his thoughts wandered to unsavory places. 

"This is no way for a prince to think or behave." He mumbled to himself.

And yet, Sidon found himself unable to move from his spot. He wanted to take just one more peek before heading back up to the bridge. Again, the prince stood on his tip-toes to look over the top of the boulder. Link was rubbing his arms, chest, neck, running the clear water over his body to clean himself. Sidon felt his own body get warmer, he watched the champion so intently. He placed his hands on the boulder, trying to stretch to see more. While the prince of Zoras was graceful in the water, he was very clumsy on land. He lost balance, and toppled over to the side. 

Link whipped around at the noise, and was shocked when his eyes met Sidon's. The warrior quickly reached his hands down to cover himself. They both said nothing for a moment, equally as surprised to see each other.

"Link!" Sidon started, getting up and laughing awkwardly. "Funny running into you here, I was just out for a walk and happened to er- stumble upon you."

Sidon glanced at Link's face, the unmistakable look of doubt.

Link reached a hand up out of the water to sign, "Sure."

Sidon looked away again. 

"I'll be taking my leave. Again, I apologise-"

Link snapped his fingers at Sidon, interrupting him to get his attention. The prince looked down at him again.

"You were watching." Link signed, giving Sidon a strange look. "Right?"

"What?" Sidon forced laughter, his cheeks felt hot. "N-no!"

Link laughed, and Sidon only felt more blush creep up his neck and tint his cheeks. He watched intently as Link took his second hand out of the water, no longer covering himself.

"You're bad at lying." The Hylian signed, a smug look on his face.

Sidon couldn't help but let his eyes wander south again, but the moving water made it hard to see anything.

Link snapped his fingers again, and the Zora looked back up, embarrassed.

"You can watch as long as you want." Link signed slowly, with emphasis.

"Link-" Sidon felt the heat in his face start to travel other places. "Are you absolutely certain?"

The Hylian nodded, his bright blue eyes fixed on the prince. Sidon wasn't sure what to do with himself, he was so shocked that Link actually wanted him to watch. 

Link waded closer to the shore, just until the water was right at his stomach. Sidon admired his form, taking it in as much as he could now that he had a better view. He leaned his back against the boulder, not taking his eyes off Link. 

Link ran his hands through his wet hair, moving it out of his face. He ran his hands down his own sides, glancing up at Sidon. His pale cheeks had been tinted an adorable shade of pink. Link stopped, smiling innocently at the Zora Prince.

"Like what you see?" He signed, raising a brow.

Sidon nodded slowly. Link glanced down, seeing a bulge start to grow near his nether regions. The Hylian smirked.

"You can touch, too. If you want." He signed slowly.

"Wh-"

Link walked out of the water, droplets glistened on his skin as he approached the prince. Link relished in seeing Sidon's face get redder, seeing the look in his eyes as they scanned his body.

"Are you-" Sidon swallowed hard, laying his eyes upon Link's dick. "Are you sure?"

Link nodded enthusiastically, it was all Sidon needed to see. He stepped forward, putting both hands on Link's hips, lifting him off the ground.

"You have no clue how much I've wanted this." Sidon said through a smirk.

"I can guess." Link signed, chuckling.

Sidon sat Link down on top of the boulder, gently pushing his thighs apart. He licked his lips, looking at Link's member. He ran his claws over Link's inner thighs, earning a shiver from the Hylian. Sidon kissed where he touched, moving his way inwards. Link placed a hand on the prince's head, biting his lip.

Sidon ran his tongue up Link's cock, making him moan softly. He wanted to hear more of that. He looked up at the champion, taking him into his mouth.

"Ah!" Link moaned louder.

The noise that escaped Link's lips was like bliss for the Zora. As he pleasured Link, he reached down to the bulge. With his fingers, he pulled apart two thin flaps of skin, his two erect cocks poking out of the pouch. He reached in and pulled them out fully, stroking himself while sucking Link.

"Sidon." Link moaned his name.

Sidon looked back up, half surprised to hear him speak. He looked into Link's blue eyes, he hoped the champion could see how happy he was. Link gently stroked the top of Sidon's head, a bit of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Stop." He signed with the other hand.

Sidon pulled away, wiping his mouth. 

"Was that, er, good?" He asked nervously, worried he had done something wrong.

Link nodded, leaning forward and placing a hand under Sidon's chin. He made Sidon look up, and kissed him. The Zora thought he was going to melt as he leaned into the kiss. Link slowly pulled away, and moved a few wet hairs out of his face. 

"Down." He signed.

Sidon complied, lifting him off the boulder and setting him back on the ground. Link was only about waist height next to him, which was incredibly convenient. The Hylian wasted no time grabbing both of Sidon's erect cocks, one in each hand. Link slowly started jerking him off, and Sidon leaned back against the boulder.

"Link," He moaned, lip quivering a bit. "You're incredible."

Link laughed, and brought up one hand to sign.

"We haven't even started yet."

Sidon had no time to react before Link dragged his tongue up the length of one of his dicks.

"Oh, Link!" 

Sidon cupped a hand around the back of Link's head as Link put the tip in his mouth. He worked the tip, swirling his tongue around it while continuing to stroke him. Sidon moaned loudly, using his other hand to cover his mouth. He didn't want any Zora above hearing them.

Link looked up, he loved the way Sidon looked. He knew that he had the prince of the Zoras wrapped around his little finger. Sidon was completely under his thumb. He stepped back, pointing to the shore.

"Um?" Sidon was panting.

"Lie down." The champion signed, his hand movements were sharp to emphasize it was a command.

"As you wish." Sidon said.

The prince did as he was instructed, lying near the shore of the waters, he sat up on his elbows, and Link stood over him. Link placed a foot on Sidon's chest, and pushed him down to the ground.

"Oof!" Sidon huffed upon making the contact with the ground.

He looked up at Link, who was standing over him.

Link spoke, seemingly surprised to hear his own voice.

"I like you like this." He said in a low whisper. 

Link straddled him, reaching back and grabbing one of the two dicks. He placed another hand on Sidon's chest for support.

"Are you sure?" Sidon asked, gently stroking Link's cheek with a claw. 

Link nodded, and began to lower himself down on Sidon's massive cock. His breath hitched when the tip pushed into him, and he couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure. Sidon's other member was rubbing against Link's thigh as the warrior continued slowly lowering himself, he gently pushed some of Link's wet hair out of his face.

"So tight." He said between his panting.

Link slowly sat up, Sidon's entire length now filling him up. Link was already overwhelmed with pleasure, when Sidon bucked his hips a little.

"Oh!" Link cried again, eyes rolling back a bit.

Sidon grabbed Link's hips, guiding him up and down on his cock. With a shaky hand, Link signed.

"Harder."

"If you insist." Sidon smirked, flashing his sharp teeth at Link.

He bucked his hips again, with more force than the previous time. Link moaned, now placing both hands on Sidon's chest to steady himself. 

"Shhh," Sidon hushed, reaching up and sticking two fingers in Link's mouth. "We wouldn't want anyone to hear now would we?"

Link moaned into Sidon's fingers, drooling as he instinctually sucked them. It made Sidon smirk wider, his thrusts progressively getting harder.

He moaned again, Link was so tight. Sidon looked at the sight before him, soaking it in. Link was a whimpering, drooling mess of pleasure. It was all of Sidon's fantasies come true, and more. He wanted to make Link his.

Link reached down and started stroking his second cock as Sidon continued moving his hips.

"Oh, Link-" Sidon gasped. "Just like that."

Link sped up his pace at Sidon's praise. Sidon took his fingers out of Link's mouth and rubbed a finger against Link's cock, pushing it against the Hylian's stomach. He rubbed it, Link was starting to quiver.

Link was flushed, drool dripping down his chin, sweating and panting.

"Link-" Sidon gasped, bucking his hips hard again. "I'm close."

Link sped up his pace with jerking Sidon off, looking the Zora prince in the eyes. 

"Link!" Sidon yelled, grabbing Link's hips and pushing him down all the way on his cock.

Link gasped and squirmed as Sidon came, filling him up and cumming on Link's hand and thighs. Sidon was breathless, lying panting in the grass along the shore. Once again, Sidon sat up on his elbows. He leaned forward and kissed Link's forehead affectionately, smiling contentedly.

Link got up, Sidon's cum was dripping down his legs. The Zora prince reached down and tucked his two members back into the pouch.

"Forgetting something?" Link signed with one hand, raising his eyebrows.

Sidon looked down, Link was slowly stroking himself with his other hand.

"Ah, how could I forget?"

Sidon lifted Link up again with ease, lifting him up to his face. Sidon playfully nipped at the insides of Link's thighs, earning desperate whimpers from the Hylian. Sidon once again took Link into his mouth.

"Mmm." Link moaned softly, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

After a moment, Link gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips, cumming in Sidon's mouth. Sidon pulled away, swallowing. He licked his lips, the sound of Link breathing heavily was like music. Sidon layed back down in the grass, and Link lied down on top of him. Sidon gently rubbed his back, closing his eyes.

He felt Link reach up and poke his cheek to get his attention. 

"Mm?" He looked up.

Link leaned forward and kissed him again, it was softer but just as passionate as before. Sidon smiled into the kiss, which made Link smile, until they both laughed. 

Link sat up and stretched.

"Great," he started to sign. "Now I need to take another bath."


End file.
